Kerri
by mustard.x.seed
Summary: An OC character thrown into the Titan world. Reflects on the BBxTerra pairing, but mostly is BBxOC. ActionAdventue, with some Mystery, and a little Romance. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
When a girl named, Kerri, shows up in Jump City the Teen Titans are baffled. The mysterious girl does not only have powers, but a great resemblence to Terra (personality). Raven is not to trusting when it comes to the girl, due to the Terra betrayal and Kerri's similar situation, but Beast Boy takes a liking to the Kerri because of her similarity towards Terra. Is Raven wrong when it comes to Kerri being untrustworthey, or is Beast Boy wrong when it comes to let her into their lives openly?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Titans, Go!" Robin's voice rang throughout the tower. Trouble was in the city, and the alarms were going off like crazy. Robin and Cyborg jumped in the T-Car, while the others decided to fly to the scene. The met up by the pizza place.

"Who's butt we kickn' this time?" Cyborg asked in excitement. Things had been quiet lately and he was glad to fight some bad guy butt. Robin looked like he was about to answer, but he was intercepted by the sound of a big crash. Suddenly a girl came dashing from around the corner.

"I'd get out of here if I were you!" She yelled without stopping. Soon right after this, a monster that looked like a giant spider crossed with a giant ape came from around the corner. It let out a loud roar as it threw his fists at the road and started to follow the girl that just ran by, taking no notice of the titans.

"Heh heh. Now that's what I call a..." Beast Boy started, but paused when he saw the other titans went ahead without him, "...spider-monkey." He pouted as he Finnish and then turned into T-rex catching up with the team. The Titans simply started attacking the monster, like they always do. The monster didn't really notice them though. When Starefire shot her fire bolts at him, but he just shoved her aside and then looked as if it were looking for something. This happened to not just Starfire, but all of them and their attempts at an attack.

"Why does he ignore us? Why does he not fight back like the other monsters?" Starfire asked.

"I think it's looking for something." Raven answered.

"The question is what it's looking for." Robin said. The monster suddenly let out another screech and yank an empty flag pole from the ground, then throwing it at a car. It walked forward a bit with it's spidery legs and let out another roar. The Titans ran forward for another attack atempt. Beast Boy stopped for a second after running. Right by him was an alley. Inside was the girl that had just run by. She was hiding behind a trash can. He looked at the monster then at the girl. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He ran over to her.

"Hey, if I were you, I'd get out of here. You might get hurt. You'll be safest away from here." He smiled. The girl shook her head, refusing to leave. He frowned, "Listen. I'm serious. I can't ensure your safety here. Go on and leave while you still can."

"No." She replied very quietly. At that second the beast turned around and saw her. He let out another roar and started to make his way towards them. Beast Boy saw the girl's blue eyes grow large in fear. He turned around saw the spider-monkey. He got in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry I'll protect..." He started, but when he turned his head, she was gone, "Wha... Where'd she go?" He yelled in confusion. As soon as he turned around he felt this giant, hairy hand hit him hard against the wall of the alley. He sniffed the spot where the girl was hiding and let out a loud screech again.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled running towards the alley. Beast Boy recovered and was a dog, running towards the other titans, "What happened?" Robin asked.

"TherewasthisgirloverthereandItoldherto-" He started saying quickly.

"Slow down! I can't understand a word your saying." Cyborg shook him. BB took a deep breathe and started over slower this time.

"There was a girl over there hiding. I told to leave before she got hurt, but she refused then the spider-monkey started coming over. I turned my back for one second, and then she just disappeared!" He finished. The others all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure that there was a real girl there, or do you think or imagining again?" Raven asked, kind of annoyed.

"She was there!" Beast Boy paused, "I know. That thing is probably looking for her. The second he heard her he turned around and saw her. That's when he started to charge at us. If they monkey saw him, so did I." They were interrupted against by a loud crash. The beast was attacking the building right next to the alley. The wall that "the girl" was hiding by.

"We'll talk about this later." Robin said, running for another attack. The others followed except for Beast Boy.

"She was there..." He looked around, and then headed for an attack with the others. Their attacks had as much effect as they did earlier though.

"Where in the world did this thing come from?" Yelled Cyborg, "None of our attacks work!"

"It has to have some weakness..." Robin said.

"Maybe if we help it find what it's looking for it'll leave out city alone." Starfire mentioned.

"Hello! Didn't you here me? He's looking for that girl!" Beast Boy responded loudly, "We can't just hand over a human being!" He was ignored yet again.

"We wouldn't even know where to start, or even if he'll leave afterwards." Robin answered. Beast Boy frowned and turned and looked at the spider-monkey. He turned into an crow and flew towards the upset beast. He then turned into a cheetah above the head and landed on its face. The monkey head was not pleased. He stopped beating up the wall and tried throwing Beast Boy off, who was able to dodge his large hands grabbing at him. Beast Boy actually scratched up his face quite a bit before one the hands was able to throw him off. He turned back into Beast Boy in time to make impact with the ground. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head when the monster let out its roar. He walked towards Beast Boy angrily. It was about to crush the spot where Beast Boy sat in fear with a hysterical look on its face when a rock hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey! You looking for me?" A voice yelled. There, behind the strange animal was the girl from before. Yet again the animal made a screech charging at the girl. Her face soon went from proud to the expression of "what the heck was I thinking" and she started to back up. She then stopped. She took a deep breathe and started to muter to her self. "I can do this. I can do this. I know I can do this."

The titans were now running towards the girl to get her out of there not having a clue at what she could have been thinking, but the monster was really close to her now and smashed its fist at where she was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

The titans stopped running in shock. No one innocent has ever really gotten hurt while they were on the job before, as far as they knew.

"Oh! What is wrong with us today. We can't defeat the monster, and now a person has been injured. Today is not our day." Starfire said quite upset.

"We need to get rid of this thing before more people get hurt." Raven said , not feeling all too well either. The others agreed. Beast Boy was staring at the monster. He watched as it slowly lifted its arm. He was surprised at what he saw.

"Guys, look!" He yelled cheerfully, yet confused. The others looked in the direction of the monster. In the exact spot she was a second ago stood the girl unharmed with her arms above her head, probably moved their on reflex, and eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arms. She looked at her hands then looked at the giant monster. A grin spread across her face.

"I did it!" She yelled in excitement. The Titans were deeply confused by what had just happened, but they were happy.

"What did she do?" Cyborg questioned.

"I don't know...?" Robin replied. The monster, on the other hand was not happy. The girl heard him growl and looked up. She looked back at her hands, then the monster again. She put up a weak smile and did a small wave, followed by her darting under him quickly. After a very little while she felt something grab her arm and she stopped. She turned around and saw the Titans. Beast Boy was the one who had grabbed at her. He let go when she stopped running.

"What did you do to it to make it so mad at you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing!" The girl replied. The titans looked at each other in confusion.

"Then, why is it chasing you?" Robin asked. The girl shrugged.

"Oh! I know one you should be able to answer." Starfire smiled, "What's your name?"

"Kerri." She replied. The monster had relieved from shock of what had just happened and made its way towards them. Kerri saw him coming,

"Um... I kind of need to go." She said starting to take off, but Raven spoke up.

"You're sure that you don't know what a giant spider crossed with a monkey would want with you?" She asked.

"I'm serious. It just started chasing me when I..." Kerri stopped and looked at her sweatshirt pocket. She reached inside of it and pulled out a banana. The spider-monkey stopped running. Kerri threw the banana in the monster's direction, and it picked it up. It grunted and started leave. Beast Boy fell on his back and started laughing his head off.

"You almost got killed over a banana." He laughed.

"Like I would have known he was chasing me for food. I even forgot about it being in my pocket." She explained, with a weak chuckle. The other titans were not amused.

"I'm going back to the tower..." Cyborg said, dragging his feet towards the T-car, "You guys coming?"

"Just a second Cyborg. I have one more question." Robin said turning to Kerri. "How did you survive? What did you do?" Cyborg stopped a turned around wanting to know too. Beast Boy stopped laughing and made his way to his feet. Kerri took a long pause, taking time to think.

"I-I can phase through solid objects." She finally spoke, "I've never been able to use it in a situation where I needed it most 'til just a second ago." Beast Boy then had a question.

"Where did you go? I turned around and then you were gone." He was referring to earlier when she disappeared, of course.

"Wall." Was her one word response.

"Oh! I have one too." Starfire was about to ask when Kerri stopped her.

"Exactly how many questions do you have?" She asked, "Cause really, if you want me to just explain everything about myself, I suggest somewhere besides a damaged street."

"Good point." Beast Boy said, "Let's go to the tower." They all decided that it would probably be a lot better than the place they were, so they all piled into the T-Car and headed for the tower.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wow! This is where you live!" Kerri yelled in excitement. They just walked through the door bringing them into the main living room.

"Yep." Replied Beast Boy, "Great view, huh." Kerri nodded in astonishment.

"Starfire, you said you wanted to ask me something." Kerri mentioned.

"Yes! You threw that rock so far and high. What was your trick. I've never seen a human do that before, except for one other person." Starfire asked. She who was referring to Terra.

"I can also control the wind. I used it to carry the rock." Kerri answered turning around from the window, "Who was the other person."

"It doesn't matter." Raven said. Kerri shrugged and looked back at the city.

"So..." Beast Boy questioned again, "Where's your home?" Kerri looked at the city.

"I'm a traveler. I don't really have a home." She answered. Beast Boy watched the girl. Some how, he felt like he knew her, but he's never seen her before in his life."

"Well, then, where are you staying now, until you travel to the next place." He asked. Kerri shrugged.

"I haven't been in Jump City very long. I haven't looked into it yet." Beast Boy watched as she twisted her brown hair around her finger. She reminded him of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He's never seen anyone that looked like her before, but he felt like he knew everything about her, even though knew he didn't.

"Why not here?" Cyborg asked. He and Robin were on the couch playing video games, "We've got food, an extra bedroom," a bunch of noise started coming from the TV, "and a new champion!" He jumped up and ran to the fridge grabbing a bunch of meat, "I'm helping myself to victory grub!" Kerri smiled.

"Yes! It would be wonderful! We could stay up late and watch the movies and-" Starfire's list when on and on. She had flown over from the kitchen where she was making something to Kerri talking right in her face. When Starfire did finish she looked a Robin, who started a single player game, and Raven, who was trying to read.

"Yah, you can stay here if you want." Robin said not taking his eyes off the game. Kerri looked at Starfire who was smiling at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"Um... OK." Kerri replied. Starfire shouted with joy and hugged Kerri.

"Another new friend. I will make you a feast!" Starfire yelled letting go and flying back to the kitchen.

"I can't feel my arms..." Kerri gasped. Beast Boy laughed.

"Yah. Star's stronger than she looks." He said, "Come on, I'll show you the extra room Cyborg mentioned." He led her out of the living room and in the direction of Terra's old room. When the door shut Raven put her book down.

"Are you guys sure about this?" She asked. Robin finished the game, but didn't make a new high score. He turned around and looked at her.

"Sure why not." He questioned.

"This is how Terra started..." She started to mention, "How do you know we can trust her?"

"She's not Terra." Robin said, "Besides, she seems harmless." He turned around and started another game determined to beat Cyborg's high score.

"So did Terra." Raven said quietly. She stood up and went to go meditate somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 9/11/06

AN: I'm going to start giving author notes at the ends of my stories. This is going to be one of the rare beginning ANs. Also I'm going to give the date I wrote the chapter you are reading. When I come in on a story that has a lot of chapters in it, I tend to want to know how often the author updates. I'm thinking that this will help. I also might go back and change the Chapters to have names besides Chapter 1, Chapter 2, ect. The current genre is general because I don't know how to label it. I will give Action/Adventure, a tad Romance, some Mystery, and so on. My story doesn't have one genre. When I get farther in that might change to though. If you did not notice I changed my summary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dark in Jump City now. Kerri was in Terra's old room sleeping, as far as the other Titans knew. The group was sitting at the table in the living room, trying to figure out what to do with her. So far, she had been their for two days since her first arrival.

"How munch longer is she staying?" Raven asked, "I thought that this was temporary..."

"What do you expect me to do? Walk in there and kick her out?" Beast Boy asked. He and Raven weren't on good terms for the past few days. Raven didn't enjoy Kerri company at all so far and as for Beast Boy, it was much different.

"We aren't going to kick her out, Beast Boy. But, are you sure she hasn't mentioned anything about leaving?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Beast Boy replied. There was a silence.. Beast Boy spoke up again, "Guys, I think Kerri would be a good addition to the team." The team stayed silent, exchanging glances. Robin finally decided to speak up since most of the eyes were on him now.

"Beast Boy, we don't even know what she's capable of." He mentioned. Beast Boy was about to argue when he was interrupted.

"That's not even the start of it." Raven mentioned, "There is one thing that bothers me about Kerri. She's too much like Terra for me to handle."

"So they have a few similarities. That doesn't mean-" Beast Boy Started to argue.

"She not only enjoys your jokes, but enjoys Starfire's cooking. Terra is the only person I met who could stand even one of them." Raven interrupted. Beast Boy tried to speak up but Raven started again, "All of Terra's likes and dislikes equal up with what I know of Kerri. Her personality seems to be too familiar as well. You told us that Kerri felt as if the room she's staying in was made especially for her. Well, it wasn't. It was made for Terra, who turned on us. I can not except this as a coincidence. I cannot trust someone that seems to be exactly the same as a girl that betrayed us." Raven had stayed calm saying all this, but she did sound a tad bit tense.

"Kerri isn't Terra though. She's Kerri. I realize that they are similar, but that doesn't mean that the results will be similar too. If you just gave her a chance, maybe you would understand better." Beast Boy said, finally having a chance to say something. The other three had stayed silent while these two argued. They didn't really want to interrupt them seeing how both reacted to the other.

"I gave Terra a chance and then it was too late." Raven said still trying to stay calm. The sound of the door opening broke the silence that followed Raven's comment. In the doorway stood Kerri.

"Kerri, hi! I thought you were-" Starfire started, but didn't finish.

"I was just leaving." Kerri replied softly. Before any of the Titans could stop her she was soon running down the hall.

"Something tells me she's been listening the entire time." Cyborg broke the third silence that accompanied the group that night. Beast Boy shot Raven a look as he started to chase her.

"Kerri wait!"

Starfire looked at Raven, "Why do you say such things about our new friend while she is just outside the door." She was quite mad.

"If I had known I wouldn't have-" Raven tried to respond.

"Well she was there, and you have what you wanted. She's gone." Cyborg replied. He had enjoyed her company almost as much as Beast Boy. She played some video games with them and she was good. He enjoyed the new challenge. Raven felt the feeling of guilt starting to consume any dislike she had for Kerri before.

"We should give her at least one chance and then we'll decide if she joins the team." Robin suggested. Everyone agreed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Beast Boy was at the entrance to Teen Tower trying figure out where Kerri had gone. He was there for quite a while since she ran off. He finally decided to go back up and give Raven a piece of his mind, that is, if he could. He started to turn around when he saw Kerri behind him.

"I thought you were... gone." He replied.

"I had to get my stuff." She answered gesturing to the small pack hanging over her shoulder.

"You don't have to go. She didn't mean any of that stuff. Anyways, if she did, that was only one persons opinion." He smiled hoping she would change her mind.

"No, I'm sure all of you are starting to get tired of me by now." She walk through the exit when Beast Boy but his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not. In fact, I want you to stay."

"No. It would be better if I just get lost now." She continued walking off.

"You don't know that." Robin's voice showed up. Kerri turned around again to see the other four titans were behind Beast Boy now.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to imply that you were unwanted. In fact all of us would be happy if you stayed." Raven said feeling a bit uncomfortable. Beast Boy smiled. Kerri looked at the moon realizing it was late. She looked at the titans.

"I guess I could stay for one more night." She told them, with a hit of a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kerri silently closed the door to Terra's room. The time was 4:30 AM. She made her way slowly and silently down the hall. She didn't want a whole party sending her off, or persuading her to stay longer. She made it to the front door when she heard Robin's voice.

"Not planning on saying 'bye' to anyone?" He asked. Kerri turned around to see the Boy Wonder was right behind her, "Listen. I know this may sound a bit crazy to you, but when you said you'd stay for one more night, I think the others expected you to stay for breakfast too." He joked. Kerri smiled.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I just had a hunch." He smiled. Kerri looked at the door and then at Robin.

"I suppose you aren't planning on just letting me leave are you?" She said hoping for the words "go ahead" but knowing they wouldn't come. He shook his head "no."

"Starfire wanted to make you a special breakfast to send you off. She would get mad if she knew I let you just leave when I could have stopped you." Kerri sighed and headed back to Terra's room. She stopped before she turned the corner.

"Thanks." She mentioned before leaving his sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: I'm sorry it wasn't especially exciting this time. It just got so long. I was planning on ending when she said she would stay for one night, but then I got that last idea. OK, well, so far I haven't gotten many reviews which is putting a bit of a damper on my want to write. So far I have three reviews. Two from my friend, spinningisfun, whom I have met in the world outside the internet before this, so her reviews don't count as much as people I've never met before. Sorry spinningisfun, but it's true. Can't explain why though. I would like to give a wonderful thank you to Fargoth for giving me some encouragement. Anyways my point is to please review some critique (not flames) or just encourage cause the less reviews I get, the less I'll update. I know, it's cruel, but I know that it will eventually happen.

Next Time: Kerri is about to leave Jump City for good this time, but is interrupted when the alarms go off. She ends up joining them on the mission. See the ending next time.


	4. Chapter 4

9/20/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you're really leaving then?" Beast Boy said as he and Kerri walked threw the hall.

"Yep." She answered without stopping. So far, neither her or Robin had spoken about earlier that morning.

"I know! How about you stay 'till lunch. We'll all go get some pizza." He insisted. Kerri just shook her head.

"I have places to go, and I'd prefer if I don't have to travel at nightfall." She refused.

"Please!" Beast Boy begged. He turned into a small puppy and gave the unresistant puppy-dog-pout. He could see the look on her face showing that she wanted to say 'yes' to that face, but she also didn't want to. She was about to say something when the alarms started going off. Beast Boy turned back to himself and looked at the blinking light on his belt.

"Come on!" He said dragging her behind him to the main room. The other four titans were by the computer already as Kerri set her pack down on the couch.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked running up behind Robin.

"Slade..." He said with hatred in his voice.

"Who?" Kerri asked stepping forward looking at the screen.

"Bad guy." Beast Boy explained to her quickly. She nodded with a slight understanding.

"Come on! Let's go!" He shouted as he and the others started running towards the door. Kerri watched as each titan passed her. Beast Boy stopped before leaving the room.

"Do you want come?" He asked. Kerri looked at him. She realized that if she did go she wouldn't be leaving at the time she planned, but that didn't stop her from smiling and following them.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I think we've been here before..." Beast Boy observed as the team walked through the corridor. Robin had explained everything he knew in the T-car. It was a robbery in a science facility. The report he got mentioned a disk that carried top secret blue prints. The had a hunch that Slade was after the blueprints, and that they were for some sort of weapon. Robin predicted that it would only be Slade's robots too.

"I think Slade was here a few months ago, as well as today." Cyborg looked around the hall.

"I still can not believe that he got what he wanted that time. We couldn't stop the robots and his theft was complete." Starfire mentioned as she flew.

"Apparently, he didn't get everything he was after." Raven had her hood up and just kept walking. She was watching Kerri. The girl made Raven question many things, like now for instance. Before any mention of Slade, she seamed tense. She even looked as if she were trying to stall her leaving earlier that morning at breakfast. Now, there was a sense of calmness around the her. As far as Raven knew, she should be tense now, stalling to get to the scene of the crime.

"Get ready, team." Robin said as the neared a door. Beast Boy turned into an ape, Cyborg got out his sonic cannon, Starefire lit up her hands with her firebolts, Raven simply calmed herself, Robin reached to his utility belt for one of his gadgets, and Kerri gathered the wind around her

The door swished open and the titans ran in. Robin was right. It was only Slade's robots. There was a small table in the middle of the room that was empty. The robots went into action as quick as the titans did. Four of the robots surrounded Kerri, one at each side, and then one in front and one in back. She held her hands up in a fighting possession.

The one in front came at her. She jumped, and did a backflip landing behind the one that was behind her. The robot turned around, but she followed still being behind. This happened until they had made three full circles around. It suddenly turned the other way, hoping to catch her off guard, and punched the thin air. She wasn't there. Kerri had jumped in the air and brought her foot down hard on the robot's head as she landed. A few sparks came from the broken machine. Kerri looked up at the other three robots. She could also see that the other titans were busy with there own robots.

Kerri turned her attention as her problem came for a new attack. There were two this time. She spun her hands in a circular pattern and the wind became strong near her. Suddenly she released the wind and the two were sent flying against the wall. Kerri turned and saw the fourth coming. She ducked down and sent a sweep at it with her leg trying to trip it. Her hair got in her way before she would have tripped it. She didn't see its hand grabbing her and throwing her across the room.

Kerri struggled as she maneuvered herself so that her feet was what headed for the wall. She then gathered the air below her feet. Right before contact with the wall she pushed off her wind and was sent away from the wall. Swiftly, Kerri formed the air into a sphere as she landed sitting on it. She started moving it the second it hit the ground. Meanwhile, the titans have gotten rid of their share of robots. Beast Boy was in ape form now, trying to shake off the robots on him.

"Beast Boy, move!" He heard someone yell. He turned into a snake and slithered a bit away only to turn back into human as he saw Kerri coming. She jumped off her ball of wind as it went flying into the group of robot, breaking a lot of them.

"Alright!" He cheered, "When did you learn to do that?" Kerri just shrugged. She looked to the other titans. Raven was using her magic to throw stuff, Cyborg was punching, Starfire was using her starbolts, and Robin was using his bo-staff to attack. She could also see the robot attacking her before coming. She smiled. Kerri was actually having fun with this.

She ran toward the robot. Beast Boy was about to follow her when he saw that one of the robots she just hit was still functional. He moved back to that one instead. As Kerri dodged the machine's attacks as she tried to figure how to counterattack. The sound of something behind her interrupted her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin's bo-staff. She could also see Robin, who had dropped it, but didn't really care. Kerri jumped back, dragging it onto her foot with her other foot, then kicking it up to catch it.

The robot threw another punch and she dodged. She then slammed the pole on the machine's head and broke it. She watched the sparks for a small second. When she looked up she saw a robot by the door sneaking off. In its hands, she saw the disk Slade was after. She spun the staff in her hands many times as the wind gathered around it. She finished by slamming it on the ground in front of her. The air followed through to the robot. It broke and the disk fell to the ground.

Kerri made her way towards the disk when she noticed another machine going for it. It so happened that it was closer to it than her. Kerri swiftly swept the floor with the bo-staff, which sent an arc of wind pushing the disk off the ground. Before the wind reached it she was already running as she pole-vaulted off the staff. She had aimed it so that she could push off like before and go strait for the disk. It would have worked too, but there were some tiny problems.

Kerri was lower then she aspect and she sent the disk a bit too high. She was in the air, reaching for the disk. She just about touched when she heard someone yell her name.

"Kerri, look out!" It was Robin. She turned her face to look at him when she saw the ground coming faster than she thought.. She had time for one thing, and one thing only. She used her wind to break her fall. The disk was caught in the wind and was blown away from her. Even worse, towards a robot. Worse than that, a robot close enough to the exit. Kerri sat up in time to see it picking up the disk and taking its leave. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven ran ahead to retrieve the disk. Beast Boy stopped by Kerri.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern. He reached out a hand to help her up and she took it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. Beast Boy smiled and ran to catch up with the team. She followed after him. Robin was closest as he was about to attack. The robot through something at the group and it went off with a cloud blinding their eyesight. It was a big cloud too. The whole team was inside.

"Oh man! I can see a thing!" Cyborg yelled in disappointment. He was about to use his sonic cannon before the smoke came out.

"Stay calm!" Robin's voice called out, "It's only a smoke bomb. Just head for the outside and then we'll me-" He was interrupted by a strong wind blowing away the smoke. It was Kerri.

"Oh yes! Our new friend has assisted us!" Starfire rejoiced.

"Barely..." Kerri replied disappointed, "The disk is gone." She was right. The robot did get away.

"Don't think like that!" Beast Boy's hand landed on her shoulder as he tried to cheer her up, "You almost got it." Kerri managed a small smile as the team left to get back to the tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow, sorry it took so long to come out. I got caught in some homework and video games. Also, I didn't know how I was going to describe my fight scene in words. I've never been perfectly good at that type of stuff.

I did just mention that I got stalled on my fight scene. The reason is because I've never written one before. I had it in my mind, but I didn't know how to write it down. It would probably help me if some people could give me some critique. I would really appriciate it since I'm expecting to write more fight scenes later in the story.

You may have noticed, but if you didn't Kerri's attacks would be similar to the Avatar airbending. I even went to YouTube to see the orgins of airbending comercial that used to be on Nickelodien. The airbending inspired my character's powers and so I'm thinking that I'm going to use it as a reference for possible attacks.


	5. Chapter 5

9/24/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You guys really know how to get a girl to stay way paste the time she planned to leave." Kerri mentioned as she put her stuff back into her bag. A lot of time had gone by since Slade's break in and it was now near sunset.

"But you told me you didn't want to travel at night!" Beast Boy yelled trying to convince her to stay, "Stay another night and then you can leave. Please!"

"Beast Boy, my stay isn't permanent. I've already been here longer than I would have planned for a temporary stop in Jump City." Kerri mentioned. She knew that if she said OK to everything Beast Boy suggested she'd would never leave. Already she agree to pizza and once more video game after the other. Time just flew by before she noticed what was up.

"Please! Don't go yet!" Beast Boy yelled still trying to get a "yes." Kerri grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. He grabbed onto her arm trying to force Kerri back.

"No. Hey! Beast Boy let go of me!" Kerri struggled as she dragged BB across the room to the door. It opened just when she almost reached it and the other titans stood there.

"Oh! Hurray! I am so delighted that we have not missed your leaving." Starfire shouted for joy. Starfire flew over and gave Kerri a big hug.

"Yep. Woop-de-doo!" Raven said in a sarcastic, disappointed tone. Starfire let go of Kerri.

"I can't feel my feel my arms." Kerri said in pain.

"Yah, Star will do that to you." Beast Boy laughed. He had let go of Kerri before Starfire's hug.

"Listen, Kerri. We were just talking." Robin spoke up. He held out one of the Titan communicators, "We were thinking that you would make a good addition to the team." Kerri's bag hit the ground with a 'thud.' She looked at the communicator without taking it..

"You mean it? You want me on the team?" She asked a bit confused.

"Beast Boy brought the idea up last night. The only reason didn't ask you then was because we didn't know what you were capable of. You just showed us this morning that you could handle it." Cyborg smiled. Kerri looked up she could see in each Titans face that they wanted her to accept, or they just didn't care (Raven). She reached out and took the communicator from Robin.

"Let's see how this works out." Kerri said with a grin on her face. Starfire shrieked for joy.

"Hooray! We have another new member of the team. We must celebrate for this is wonderful!" Starfire said running to the kitchen.

"Welcome to the team." Cyborg hand came on her back as he went to go put up the video games. Robin just smiled and went to go help Starfire find a meal everyone would enjoy.

"You may be on the team, but I' still not letting my guard down." Raven spoke as she exited the room.

"Not much for celebrating is she?" Kerri asked as she watched the door shut behind Raven.

"Ah, don't worry about her." Beast Boy responded, "She just needs time to fully welcome you in." Kerri turned and looked at him with a smile. "So... Does this mean you're staying?" Beast Boy asked being himself. He was answered by a hug.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Kerri said softly. She let go and watched as he almost fell over. He caught himself before it was too late and looked at Kerri.

"What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Everything." She smiled as she went to go challenge Cyborg to a game.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Raven! Come on! Open up!" Beast Boy's voice rang through the hall followed by knocks on Raven's door, "Are you OK in there? You've been in there since yesterday. You sure you don't want to get a late breakfast, or a lunch. How about you make yourself a brunch you always like that... I think."

The night was gone and it was now the afternoon. Raven was in her room ever since she skipped the celebration they had the previous night, and Beast Boy was a tad bit worried. The door slowly moved.

"What do you want?" Some of Raven could be seen through the crack she had opened.

"I'm just wondering if you're alright." He replied.

"I'm meditating." She said monotonous.

"Oh, well... OK then... Continue..." Beast Boy started to back away from the door, seeing he was unwanted. Raven sighed and came all the way out.

"I'm just nervous about Kerri." Raven muttered.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy... Don't grow attached to her." Raven looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"Beast Boy, I'm not blind. You like her more than the rest of us. You may even like her as much as you liked Terra. If that is the case, don't grow attached. When Terra was here you two were inseparable and when she betrayed us you were hurt the most out of all of us." Raven said without eye contact, "I don't want to see you that way again. I don't want you to get hurt like last time. Just be careful. Stay away from her as much as possible if you have to," Beast Boy didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't want to listen to Raven's lecture.

"I don't care what you say about Kerri!" He yelled at her, unable to see that she was trying help, "You're just jealous!" He stormed off angrily leaving Raven stung by those last words.

"Jealously is pointless." She muttered to herself as she went back into her room to meditate some more.

"Ugh! I mean, she hasn't done anything. Anyways, me and Kerri, we're just friends. Terra was a different story. I could never like anyone like I liked her." Beast Boy said when he was quite away from Raven's room. He looked ahead and saw Kerri's room. In despite of Raven's warning, he soon found himself knocking on her door. It opened and Kerri stood in the entrance. She looked different. Before she was wearing a grey sweatshirt and her hair was down. Now, she had her hair back in a short, low ponytail with a strand left out going down to her shoulder and she was in a green shirt with a small yellow circle that had a small "T" in it. Her pants were the same grey ones she was wearing earlier.

"Hi, Beast Boy." She said when she saw who it was.

"I, uh, like what you've done with you hair." He said realizing he had nothing else to say.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it was in my face yesterday and I decided to put it back today." Kerri smiled.

"So... What are you doing in there? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Beast Boy started to make some small talk to keep a conversation going.

"I'm... making a bo-staff." She replied.There was a small silence for Beast Boy's reaction. She could tell what he was thinking of asking though so she explained, "I had fun using Robin's yesterday."

"Ah! Can I see it?" He asked trying to look over her shoulder to see inside her room.

"I haven't started making it yet." She replied.

"Do you want some help? I'd be happy to-"

"I'm just working on blueprints really." She interrupted. A look of confusion took over Beast Boy's face.

"It's a stick. You don't really need blueprints, do you?"

"I'm planning on making it more than just a bo-staff." She grinned at his previous responses.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked being curious.

"Let's make it a surprise." She smiled as she went back into her room with the door shutting behind her.

"Now, what does Raven see that's so bad about her?" Beast Boy asked himself out loud, "She's nice, she's pretty, and she's smart..." He stopped, "Maybe I do like her as much as Terra..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kerri's a titan now! Hooray! Of course you knew it would probably come at some point. Well what did you think? Beast Boy accusing Raven of jealousy and realizing that he likes Kerri maybe for than he thought. Also, Kerri's making a bo-staff. Review and read next time.

Kurara-han.


	6. Chapter 6

10/8/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is our new friend, Kerri?" Starfire asked, "I have not seen her for quite some time now."

"She's in her room, I think." Cyborg replied. He and Robin were playing the card game found in episode "Winner Takes All." Beast Boy was on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Beast Boy was flipping through the channels, "She told me she was making some sort of bo-staff." Robin's ears perked up.

"She's been in there all day. It shouldn't be taking that long." He put down a card that beat Cyborg's, who pouted, "Does she need any help?"

"She's probably leaving something out of what she told you." Raven had come out of her room a while ago. She was reading, like usual.

"No! She's just making her staff more complicated some how." Beast Boy tried to explain.

"How, exactly, does she plan on making it more complicated?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"She..." He paused, "She told me it would be a surprise." Raven went back to her book. Starfire sighed and flew over to watch the card game between Robin and Cyborg. They had started a new one since Robin won. A few minutes went by when The door opened and Kerri walked in.

"Hey, what' up?" She asked.

"Finally! Did you finish it?" Beast Boy asked jumping up from the couch in excitement.

"Uh... Yah... It's in my room..." She said pointing behind her, "I can go get it if you want me to."

"Oh yes! We would be delighted!" Starfire shouted for joy.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second." Kerri turned around to go back to her room.

"You know, we haven't really trained with her yet." Cyborg said when Kerri was out of the room, "We got to see some of what she could do when we fought Slade's robots, but I wasn't completely watching her."

"I know what you mean." Robin responded, "I only noticed her when she was after the disk, but I didn't see what she was capable of before that."

"Well, I saw everything!" Beast Boy said proudly. His ears drooped down when the others looked at him undoubtedly and disappointed. "Ok, I missed the first five or ten minutes. But, that's more than you guys saw."

"Then, perhaps, we should ask her to train when she returns?" Starfire asked in her usual bubbly manner.

"We never built a new obstacle course." Raven said. She was looking into her book still. She didn't quite care about the conversation.

"What about sparring? That's always fun." Beast Boy suggested.

"Beast Boy may be on to something." Robin agreed, "In fact, I'll spar with her."

"Ok I don't know if the design is right, so if I'm wrong it doesn't work like I think it should." Kerri said as she entered the room, without using the door, but by fasing through the wall. She was holding a metal pole in her hand.

"Kerri, would you be interested in sparring?" Robin asked. Kerri looked up from her newly made bo-staff and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" She answered with a question.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Go Kerri!" Beast Boy shouted. They two, Kerri and Robin, decided to let it take place on the roof. They were both sure that no one would fall off, and if for some reason they did, one or more of the other four titans would catch their fall unless they could prevent it themselves. The rules to the spar were simple:

1. If you're hit in the chest, you lose.  
2. There are no boundary lines.  
3. No head, neck, or crotch shots.

Everything else was common since like, no killing.

They both took their fighting stance.

"Ba Gua, Kun Fu?" Robin asked as he noticed her stance.

"Yeh." She answered, a bit shocked to see that he reconized it. She didn't know as much about artial arts as him, so she didn't know what he was using. That was a disadvantage.

"That style, it deals with circular movement, is that right?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. What style are you..." Kerri was interested in what he was using since it was now perfectly clear that he knew what she was using, though she did not know what to expect from him. He answered her question before she even finished.

"I've mastered many styles. I tend to mix them together instead of using one."

"Oh." Was all that Kerri could say. She was now in knee deep. Even if she was able to figure out one of his styles, it wouldn't be the only one thrown at her. Also, she lacked in martial arts knowledge. She would be suprised if she could figure out the purpose of that one.

"Ok, when I say the word 'go' you can start." Cyborg said, "On your mark, get set..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mwahahahah! Cliff hangers! You just got to love them. I'm going to take a try at an action fight again. I hope I get reviews this time. Also, in my last chapter, I said Kerri has a "T" on her shirt... At the moment I am looking at my keyboard confused as to how my finger went from the "K" to the "T." Oh well, the world may never know. Sorry about that confusion but I did mean to write "K." Also, I am going to add a full summary to Chapter 1. My original one was too long, so I shortened it. I changed my mind now, and like I just said I'm going to just make a full summary. If you want to read it, just go back and do so. And now, my friend has just informed me that I have to have a disclaimer to my story in at least one of my chapters. I'll just put that here. Reveiw please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The attacks used by my character are mostly taken or inspired by the show Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nickelodean. All I can take credit for is the story idea.


	7. Chapter 7

10/22/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Go!" Cyborg yelled. Robin threw a few disks to start off. Kerri used the to send them on a different path. Robin ran forward sending a kick at her, but Kerri dodged it and got on her wind ball. She got behind him and held her bo-staff to his back and mimicked his steps, staying behind him. She was planning on doing that until he got around it.

"You do you think will win?" Starfire asked aloud in curiosity.

"Kerri." Beast Boy said.

"Robin." Cyborg said at the same time as him. He looked at Beast Boy, "You must be kidding man. Robin will surely win."

"But he doesn't know what she can do. She has a chance of winning." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Are you deaf? He just named off her style of fighting." He yelled at Beast Boy, "Besides, she doesn't know what Robin has up his sleeve either."

"That, and Robin beat you up twenty times in one day kind of makes it seem like he has the advantage." Raven remarked.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted, "He beat me nineteen time. I won that last one." He said as if that was impressive.

"Right, I forgot, he let you win that last one." Raven said.

"He did not! I won fair in square!" Beast Boy pouted, "Besides, why would he let me win? As far as I know he doesn't get any benefit from that."

"Remember? You said that you wouldn't give up until you beat him at least once." Cyborg pointed out, "He got bored of beating your butt so many times."

"I still say that Kerri's going to win." Beast Boy pouted, looking back to the fight. Kerri wasn't able to stay behind Robin for very long, but she expected that much. Robin threw a couple of smoke disks in her direction and a puff of smoke appeared. She used her wind to blow it away, though it did take her a second to respond to it. When it was cleared, Robin already had his bo-staff out and was coming at her from above. She jumped back and Robin landed where she was. Kerri then landed on the edge of the tower, she could jump pretty far due to her powers. The bad news is that her foot landed half on the tower and half off, and she fell backwards.

"Kerri!" Beast Boy yelled. Starfire flew by as quick as possible past the edge of the tower and started to go down when she stopped. The other titans were at the edge of the tower looking down too. Kerri wasn't there.

"What has happened to our friend?" Starfire asked confused, "I do not seem to see her." The others were just as confused as she was.

"She controls the wind. So, can she ride on it?" Robin asked not sure of what happened either.

"You mean fly?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged, he didn't know what else it could have been, but he didn't think she could fly. Starfire was just about to circle the tower to look for Kerri when she stopped at the voice of someone behind them.

"Trust me, I've tried to fly. It didn't work to well. But apparently, with this I can, basically, ride the wind." The Titans turned around and saw Kerri there. Starfire flew up at the sound of her voice and shrieked with joy.

"Friend! You are unharmed!" She flew quickly towards giving her a big hug, which started to suffocate Kerri.

"At this rate I won't be for very long." She said as clear as she could. Starfire let go still smiling, then noticing Kerr-'s bo-staff which she dropped when Starfire hugged her. At least, she believed it to be her bo-staff. It was different. Before it was a normal pole, but now there where two pairs of green wings, which matched her Kerri's shirt, connected to the sides. One near the top and a smaller pair at the bottom. "What is this?" She asked picking it up in curiosity. The others were now behind Starfire examining it to.

"It's my Wind Rider. I've tried flying on my own, and like I mentioned my tries didn't work to well. I've tried a bunch of designs before that may allow to fly, none of them worked much either, but this one did!" Kerri answer excited as Starfire handed it back to her. She taped it on the ground and the winds jolted back inside of the original structure.

"Well, that's interesting. If your little spar's over I'm heading back inside." Raven said heading for the door. Kerri watched as Raven passed, she looked back when she heard Robin's voice.

"What do you say. Tie?"He held out his hand and Kerri shook it.

"Until next time." She challenged.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kerri?" Beast Boy asked as he opened the door to the roof. It was night now. Most of the Titans were asleep, but Kerri wasn't and neither was Beast Boy.

"Hey." He heard a greeting. He walked out and saw her. She was looking at the stars on the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked in curiosity.

"I like the stars." She answered plainly still looking at them. Beast Boy walked over to where she was sitting and he looked at the sky too.

"We normally don't get this many out here." Beast Boy said examining them, "They are really nice when you get a lot." She smiled and looked at him as he sat down next to her.

"This is nothing. With all the lights of Jump City you can only see so much. When you get away from the city there are so many." She said.

"I guess you'd know." He said. There as a small silence as Kerri drew her attention back to the stars, "You said you traveled before you came to Jump City. What type of places to you go to?" She didn't expect that question. She looked down at the lake shore that lead to the island.

"Oh, you know... Here and there." She paused as if she was looking for the right words, "I guess you could say that I've seen a lot of places." He watched her. There was a silence and it was weird, for a second she looked as if she were staring off into blank space. She just sat there staring at nothing.

"Kerri?" He asked making sure she was okay. She blinked.

"Sorry. I was just..." She paused, "...thinking." Beast Boy smiled.

"You were great in the spar earlier today." He said, "You really know how to use your powers."

"I'm good with controlling my wind powers, but my ability to phase doesn't come natural to me. If I'm at the point where it's most crutial to use I tend to freak out and it doesn't work right. I don't phase. I can use it perfectly when I'm calm though, like just walking through a wall on a daily basis."

"So you can't control that power well. That's perfectly fine, Terra." He said. Kerri looked up a bit confused, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You just called me Terra." Kerri said she looked at him.

"I did?" He didn't even realize he made that mistake, "Sorry." Kerri studied him. She could see a small sadness surrounding him.

"I've heard Raven mention her name before. Who is she?" Kerri asked.

"She was a friend, a teen titan." Beast Boy's voice softened.

"Was? What happened to her."

"She fell under the influences." He simply stated, "Now, she doesn't remember anything, not even me. She's just a regular school girl now." Kerri was silent. She looked in the opposite direction.

"Beast Boy, I..." She started. He looked up at her, "I..." She looked back down at the shores of the small island and closed her eyes, thinking, "I'm getting tired. I think I'll head back in."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Me too." He said a bit surprised by her statement. He didn't quite expect that. She looked as if she was having second thoughts about coming out with it, but it was something simple like that. He just let it pass by him though. They both stood up and headed back into the tower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! I felt kind of guilty that this took longer than I expected. I had my other fight scene planned way before I wrote it, but this time I needed some sort of action to bring out her Wind Rider and I couldn't figure out which villain to use in a crime, so I threw that spar in at the last second of the previous chapter. Then I had to plan that scene, which caused a short delay. Sorry for the delay after the mean cliff hanger.

More news. I've come up with this idea. When I'm done writing this chapter, I plan on making a sequel. The whole thing's going to be from Kerri's view, even from before she met the titans. Just to let you guys know that when this is done, still look out for the next story.

Disclaimer: Kerri's Wind Rider was designed to be like Aang's Glider in the Avatar: Last Airbender.


	8. Chapter 8

10/30/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days had gone by since the spar between Kerri and Robin, and they never did go back to finish it. In this time they caught a few criminals and sent them back to jail. Also, Raven's actions towards Kerri had changed slightly. No longer was Raven eyeing her suspiciously or complaining to the others. It seemed as though Raven was actually enjoying her company a tiny bit. Still, even with this change in attitude, there was no trust bond between the two. Raven wasn't ready to give in.

"I don't take liking to this story plot very well, but the way it's written makes you want to keep reading it." Kerri said. She and Raven were both in to common room reading. Beast Boy was a bit upset about this actually. He didn't like to read and didn't aprove of Kerri enjoying it. She really didn't care what Beast Boy had to say in the matter.

"I know what you mean." Raven said a little stunned by her outburst, "Hey have you read this one before?" She asked holding up a book. It was a smaller, black book. On the cover was three red lines intersecting eachother. Over the intersection laid the word Cut. Behide the title was curcive writing, a passage from the book most likely.

"Yeah. My old school assigned for a reading. I absolutley loved that book." Kerri said a bit excited to to that Raven had. She went back to reading her book. Raven slightly smiled, just barely though.

"Oh come on! When it's only Raven I don't have to hear her dicussing books, but you guys talk and it's distracting me." He pointed to the video game screen behind him.

"Alright!" Cyborg shouted, "I win!" Beast Boy turned around in astonishment.

"No fair!" He protested, "I call a re-match."

"Fine, but I'll just beat you again anyways."

Kerri smiled. It was kind of funny listening Beast Boy's reaction when he lost to Cyborg back-to-back. She noticed that the game was seconds away from restarting. She then a small idea that proved to be quite hilarious.

"I'm putting my money on Cyborg." She said aloud. Beast Boy turned around upset.

"Hey!" He yelled at her. The game now started, Cyborg had a head start. Stunned, Beat Boy spazzed out in his attempt to turn around and adjust the controller so that he was holding it right. Cyborg was way ahead by now.

"Booyah!" Was the only response that came from Cyborg.

"Nice." Raven chuckled silently. Robin was in the kitchen area with Starfire, making sure she didn't ruin any of the food they were planning on eating later. Both of them smiled at the small prank. Kerri was just laughing. To her, that was probably funnier than him losing before that.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You knocked?" Kerri's head popped through her closed door. Beast Boy was standing outside of it. It was later now. Time had gone by since she gave Cyborg a head start. Most of them had even forgotten about it.

"Um... yeah." He blushed. He scrathed the back of his head as many do when they feel a tad bit awkward, "I heard that Starfire put something in our food when no one was looking. If you wanted, we could let the others suffer as we go out for pizza or something." He smiled.

"You're asking me out?" She asked stepping al the way out of her room. It was kind of unexpected for her.

"No!" He paused and then corrected him self, "Well, maybe. If that's what you would call it then, I guess... yeah." She smiled.

"Pizza all that's planned, or are you interested in more than that?" She leaned against the wall. Her question was her way of saying "yes." A wide grin spread across Beast Boy's face as he went off with different options they could do. They decided on arcade, then off to there normal pizza place. Starfire really never did put anything in the food.

After they exchanged there money for quarters they jumped around from game to game. Beast Boy even found one he was extremely good at. You pulled the lever at the end which shot a ball up. It would land somewhere in the spinning wheel and go threw a whole. You could get 3 tickets or Step 2. In step 2 there was a light going around the circle above the wheel. There were so many choices. You would press a button and try to land it on the highest number or Step 3. The closer you got to Step 3, the lower the numbers got. The number you landed on was the amount of tickets you got. Step 3 was the same thing only with bigger numbers and one option which said Grand Prize. Beast Boy normally only went to Step 2 since it was still easy to get a bunch of tickets. He was really good at it. Kerri cheered him on as he wasted most of his quarters on it.

When he got bored of that game he got so many tickets. He went up to the prize booth and got a a purple hippo for her. She was over whelmed and jumped up and hugged him. He slightly blushed.

"OK, what do you want to play? I've used most of my quarters, and you've barely played any games yourself." He asked her. Kerri scanned the room. She was about to give up and tell him to choose when she saw it.

"Dance Dance Revalution!" She shouted for joy. Beast Boy looked into direction she was staring dumbfounded.

"What?" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to the machine. He watched as the two people before them were stepping on the squares to a more difficult song. He shook his head.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Sure you can! We'll start you off on an easier song than this one though." She replied.

"Have you ever played this before?" He asked. She never answered it was there turn. She popped the quarters into the machine and searched for a song. He answered the question for himself. She had played before. He could see she knew exactly what she was doing even before the song started.

"What's this one called?" He asked. He was answered by the screen in front of him as it showed the title screen for the next song, "Butterfly." It was all down hill for Beast Boy from there. His feet flew around the dance pad in a chaotic mess while Kerri zipped through the song with ease. Another feature of her powers allowed her to move quickly. DDR was no exception. As for Beast Boy's powers, let's just say that they occasionally gave him two left feet.

They left after playing a few more games, such as air hockey and wak-a-mole. They got a cheese pizza at the pizza place. The sat down on the porch at the top as they ate and talked.

"This was really fun." Kerri said taking a bite out of her pizza. Beast Boy seemed a tad bit distracted. In fact, Raven's words before were starting to have more impact on him. The ones about not getting attached and her admitting that she didn't want to seem him hurt again. He fiddled with the cheese on his pizza. Kerri noticed the change in attitude.

"Are you OK, Beast Boy?" Her voice being directly at him dragged his attention back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." There was a small silence before he spoke up again. This time he was was looking off the deck as if something caught his eye in the distance, "Kerri, if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?" A little confused by this Kerri set her slice of pizza down.

"What is it?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you..." He paused in case she wanted to respond, she didn't so he contiued, "...and you would never do anything to hurt me, right?" He had to get that out in the open. He hadn't planned on asking her just openly that, but he did because Raven's voice wasn't leaving him alone. He looked up to see her expression. She was staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Beast Boy..." Was all she could mutter. It was a bit of a shock. He would have had a hard time responding to that too.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just..." He dragged out that last word. He just said it not meaning to go off onto that topic.

"Terra. She hurt you didn't she?" Kerri's voice mentioned silently.

"How'd you...?" He never finished that sentence either, and she didn't give him an answer. They sat there silently for a second. Finally, Kerri spoke up.

"Beast Boy, I promise, I would never do something to intentionally hurt you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Personally, when the thought of Beast Boy trying to play DDR jumped into my head, I burst out laughing while I pictured him trying to play. I had to use it. This chapter fitted in some romance between Beat Boy and Kerri. Also Raven's starting to trust Kerri, as well. Barely, but they bonded a tiny bit in there.

If any of you are interested, I would like to direct your attention to my story status. I published another TT fanfic. I got a little stuck in hear. I didn't know where to start, but I fixed it. Anyways, in the mean time I started another story. It's called Ressurecting Shadow. If you're interested, go ahead and check it out.

Well, so long for now, and don't forget to Reveiw.


	9. Chapter 9

11/27/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven's eyes opened in a jolt. She sat up and listened closely to the sound which woke her. They were footsteps. Someone was taking a stroll through the tower. She crossed her room to the door and peeked out. She didn't see anything from her point of view and stepped out farther, looking down both sides of the halls. It was Kerri. Raven sighed and stepped out.

"What are you doing up?" She asked. Kerri stopped before making the turn at the end which would take her to the elevator.

"Oh, hi Raven." She smiled, turning around. Raven could now see that she had her glider with her. Strange, where could she be going that included needing it, "I was just going out for a walk. Something is on my mind and, well, I can't sleep."

"Oh..." Raven started to head back into her room when she stopped and looked at Kerri. The question suddenly came upon her: What could be on her mind? Raven's curiosity won. She sighed. "Do you need to talk about it?" She directed the question. Kerri's full attention went to Raven now. It wasn't really expected to her. She bit her lip, and her eyes rolled down to the bottom right corner as if thinking. Raven noticed this and shook her head.

"Forget it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She started to go back into her room.

"Raven." Kerri's voice stopped her and she looked back at her. Kerri continued, "If the others ask, tell them that I'm just on a walk. I'll be back, I don't really know when though. I have my communicator in case anything comes up." The troubled teen turned around and continued down the hallway. Raven didn't move until she was gone. For some reason, in the back of her mind, she felt something was wrong. She dismissed the idea and went back into her room to meditate.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was much later when Raven finally came out of her room. The other Titans were up and wandering around their living room. Cyborg was getting himself some lunch, Beast Boy was trying to pick out a movie to past the time, Robin was listening to music, and Starfire was playing with Silkie.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg greeted as she entered and started to boil water for tea.

"Oh! Good Morning friend! How are you this morn-" Starfire jumped up, "afternoon?"

"I'm fine Star." Raven replied. She was now pouring her tea when Beast Boy shouted something from over by the TV, causing her to jump and spill some of the tea.

"Found it!" He was holding up a DVD case, "Kerri has to see this one. I'm going to go get her." He started running towards the doors.

"She's not there." Raven replied looking for a towel. Beast Boy stopped in mid-run and walked up to her.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go? What did you do?" He demanded. She found a towel and cleaned up the mess caused by Beast Boy's shout.

"I didn't do anything. I ran into her really early this morning. She said she had something on her mind. She just went out for a walk to think whatever it was out." She looked at him annoyed. Beast Boy sighed and dragged his feet back to the TV and threw the DVD onto the table.

"I spent all morning looking for that movie to show it to her." He pouted, then jumping back into his obnoxious self, "Oh well! I'll just show it to her when she gets back." He reaches for the game controller and starts playing those video games that they play all the time.

"Oh, please, when will she return." Starfire asked. Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. If we need her she has her communicator though."

"Did she say exactly what was bothering her?" Cyborg decided to ask.

"Nope." Raven grabbed her tea and a book she had brought out with her. She sat in her normal spot drinking tea and reading.

It was much later before Kerri's name showed up again, in fact, it was starting to get dark outside.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy moaned, "She left extremely early in the morning before any of us woke up. When is she coming back?"

"I do not hope that she has gotten herself in a bad situation." Starfire mentioned worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." Cyborg tried to reassure Starfire.

"I'll call her just in case." Robin said, "Just to see if she's OK. Maybe, find out if she knows when she's getting back." A grin spread over Starfires face as she flew behind Robin while he pulled out his communicator. The screen turned on and Robin spoke.

"Kerri? You there?" He asked. Her face appeared on the screen. He couldn't quite see where she was. It was dark.

"Hey, what's up. Is something wrong?" Kerri asked.

"We were worried about you. You have not come home yet." Starfire responded.

"Oh, sorry about that." She smiled, "I was just about to start on my way back, actually." Beast Boy shouted in happiness.

"Hey, when you get back I want to show you a movie." He said trying to get a view of the screen on Robin's communicator.

"Ok then, we'll see you when you get back." Robin said.

"Bye." Kerri replied. The screen went black.

"See, I told you she's fine." Cyborg said, "Nothing to worry about." Robin closed the communicator and put it away. Beast Boy ran over to the couch and looked around.

"Where did I put that movie?" He asked aloud as he threw stuff around the room in search of the DVD. He ended up throwing the remote towards Raven on accident. She just happened to look up from her book to see it coming and she stopped it with her telekinesis. Annoyed, she looked to Robin.

"Did she say how long she expected it to take to get back, or at least where she was?" Raven asked as she stood up to get out of Beast Boy's throwing range.

"I do not believe that we asked, nor did she tell." Starfire replied.

"The communicators have a tracking device, I'll find out how far away she is. No problem." Robin started to make his way towards the main computer when a video tape came flying his way. He dodged it and saw another coming. Raven used her powers to stop that one.

"Beast Boy-" Raven started annoyed.

"Found it." Cyborg shouted from behind the couch, "It got under the sofa." He held up the DVD case.

"Yay!" Beast Boy ran over and grabbed it, "Now I just have to wait for Kerri to get here and then-" He then interrupted himself and ran to the kitchen, "Maybe I should make popcorn while I wait."

Able to get to the main computer Robin starting pushing buttons on it. Soon, a map appeared on the screen. There were yellow dots across the map. Most came in groups, like the at the Titans East tower, but some here solitary. Robin zoomed in on their location. Five yellow dots were near each other, the five titans in that room, and there was another one much further from the tower, outside Jump City actually.

"Strange, what's she doing way out there?" Raven pointed out.

"Maybe she is visiting a place from her past life? Like her old home, or an old friend?" Starfire guessed. Raven eyed the screen.

"Can you zoom in closer?" Robin answered by pressing another button. The screen did move in. Robin looked at Raven as she looked closer at it, "She's not moving."

Robin's eyes widened a bit as he turned to the screen, "I'm sure she'll be on her way soon. Maybe something caught her eye." Raven looked at him in doubt.

"Fine. Whatever you say." She went back to her previous seat and began to read her book again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was planning on putting more into this chapter, but it got a bit longer than what I normally put in one chapter, so I decided to stop. Now about the tracking devices, I don't know if they do have those. I just added it, because I wanted to. It seems like they would maybe do something like that. Anyways, I just want to make it clear that I just threw that part in. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read and reveiw.


	10. Chapter 10

12/11/06

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's up with this thing? It must be broken or something!" Beast Boy was sitting upside down on the couch, eyeing the screen. In the past 10 minutes or so, Kerri's yellow dot still hadn't move.

"It's not broken. Our communicators tracking devices are working fine. If something was wrong with her particular communicator tracking device then you probably would even see a dot." Robin pointed out. Beast Boy sat up in the couch in a normal way and examined the screen.

"Still, Beast Boy is right. She has not moved from her original position one step." Starfire flew up to the screen, and then she gasped, "Is it possible that something could have happened to her when you ended the transmission?"

"I wouldn't know." He picked up his communicator and was about to call her again when Raven spoke up.

"I'll go check it out." She stood up and marked her place in the book she was reading, "I'll teleport there and see what's going on then come right back."

"Why?" Beast eyed Raven, "You don't even like her."

"She's part of the team. I can't just leave her there without knowing if she's ok or not." Raven was annoyed by his stupidity, "Besides, if you go, we have to wait for you to get out there then come back. It'll be quicker with me."

"Makes sense to me. Go ahead Rae." Cyborg added. Quickly after Raven was gone, and a yellow dot appeared near Kerri's dot. It was Raven.

- - - - - - - - - -

Raven found herself in what appeared to be some sort of carnival which broke down along time ago. It was in ruins everywhere she turned. She looked ahead to where Kerri was supposed to be. She found the entrance to a Hall of Mirrors.

"What in the world is Kerri doing in a place like this?" Raven asked herself quietly. She entered, slowly. The farther she got in the stranger it felt to be there. She then reached this one peculiar room. Before the mirrors were just a bit old, and dirty. All the ones in this room were broken. She stepped forward to examine one of them.

"What happened here?" She yet again asked her self. She then grew a tad worried. What if Starfire was right? What if something happened to Kerri. Raven examined the floor, but her communicator wasn't in sight. Suddenly Raven heard voices. She looked in the direction they were coming from. They were going down the next hallway. She listened closer. She was unable to understand what it was saying, but she reconsider it. There was no mistake. That was Kerri.

"Kerri...?" She asked stepping closer to the hallway. A new voice was introduced. Still, Raven was unable to understand the words, but she also reconsider this one. She didn't know who it belonged to though.

"Kerri?" She said louder, walking closer to the voices. This time she got a response.

"Raven?" Kerri's voice then sounded as she stepped into view. She was perfectly fine. She just looked surprised to see her, "What are you doing her?"

"I was just to ask you the same thing..." Raven replied.

"I told you this morning I had something on my mind. I just found myself coming here to think it through."

"Did you resolve the problem?" Raven asked in curiosity.

"To some extent." Kerri answered, "I got past the hard stuff." Raven eyed Kerri remembering the voice she heard. Her eyed focused on the area behind Kerri. There was no one there.

"Who were you talking to? I heard voices..." Raven asked. Kerri's eyes widened and she was slow to answer.

"Robin just called."

"He called quite a while ago. Who were you talking to just now?" Raven found herself starting to become not very trusting of Kerri like before.

"He called a second time." She replied quicker but spoke quickly, "Probably because I took too long. I dropped my communicator on my way out and he contacted me right when a found it." She put on a smile.

"You seemed surprised to meet me out here. Did he forget to mention that I was on my way in his transmission? Because I must have been gone before he called." Raven felt herself becoming a tad angry with each step closer she got to Kerri telling a big lie. Suddenly a mirror in the room behind broke to pieces. Kerri jumped and looked at the mirror then her eyes slowly gazed back to Raven.

"Raven..." She slowly said, "What's going on?"

"you're lying!" Raven shouted at Kerri, and one of the shattered mirrors in the room she was in broke even more. Kerri stepped back into the room she was just in.

"Raven, I don't know what-" She started but was interrupted.

"Don't give me that!" She yelled, "Is this a new habit , or have you been lying to us the whole time?" Kerri looked away and didn't respond. Her entire body language said "I'm sorry..." And Raven wasn't too happy with this response.

"The whole time? Have you really been lying to us that long? Since the beginning?" Raven's felt herself starting to lose her temper, but she did her best to stay under control.

"Raven, you don't understand." Kerri shouted at her, "I was just-"

"I knew you were like Terra. I saw that similarity and was hesitant to accept you. Now, all I see is the Terra incident happening all over again. Next I suppose I'll find out you've working for Slade, right?" Kerri didn't respond to that statement either. Raven got her answer from the body language yet again. Even if that last statement was more sarcastic, she didn't expect the answer she got, she pretty much hit the nail on the head. Raven went straight into shock by the expression.

"No..." Raven's voice was quieter, "You're not... Are you?"

"Raven, like I said, you don't understand." Kerri said. Fury started to build within Raven until she couldn't hold it any longer. She lost control. Kerri found herself running back into the room she had just entered from. Raven was pretty scary.

"I can't believe that you... you were lying the entire time." Kerri in a panic, looking for an escape almost ran into a mirror only to be surprised when it shattered in front of her. She turned around and saw Raven's appearance staring at her. Kerri sent a burst of wind at it only to see it shatter. It was a mirror. Then next to that mirror, she saw Raven again and was about to send wind at her when she saw Raven right next to that one. She was surrounded by Raven's reflection.

"Beast Boy trusted you." Shattered glass, "Starfire trusted you." Another mirror, gone, "Cybrog trusted you and so did Robin." Kerri broke two more mirrors. From where Raven could see her. Kerri looked like a trapped animal desperate for escape. Suddenly a great wind rose up and Raven blinked and when she opened her eyes, Kerri was gone. Raven's temper calmed down and she stepped into the room. In the center laid a Kerri's communicator, and bo-staff.

"Even I started to trust you." Raven said quietly.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Raven said she'd be right back." Beast Boy pointed out back at the tower.

"Can you be patient for anything, BB?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy just sighed and was about to turn on the TV when Raven showed up.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Beast Boy asked the second he saw her, then looking around, "Where's Kerri, is she on her way?" RAven didn't answer right away. Then she tossed him her communicator and bo-staff.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy..." Raven said. Starfire looked at the two objects and spoke up.

"These belong to Kerri... Raven, what has happened to her?" Starfire found herself asking. Beast Boy just stared at them. Robin and Cyborg looked to Raven.

"When I compared Kerri to Terra..." She paused, "I had no idea how accurate I really wa-"

"No!" Beast Boy yelled throwing the bo-staff and communicator to the ground, "You're lying! She wouldn't do that! She said that she would never do anything to hurt us, anything to hurt me!" Raven didn't look him in the eye, but continued speaking.

"Beast Boy, she basically said it herself." Raven's voice showed that she was upset, "She was even working with Slade, just like Terra."

"Quit comparing her to Terra!" Beast Boy's yelled at Raven, "You know nothing about her! They are both similar and different. Terra and Kerri are different people!" He then stormed out of the living room, either going to his room, or maybe even Kerri's room.

"Are you sure she's working for Slade?" Robin's asked when Beast Boy was gone.

"She was talking to someone, I recognized the voice but wasn't able to place a name right away. Now, I'm positive that she was talking to him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's my chapter. Yeah I know, still a lot like Terra's story. Truthfully I'm trying to figure out how to still make it different in the story because, from Kerri's POV I see the big differences, but the Teen Titan's POV is just Season 2's main plot rewritten with a new character. It's kind of starting to bug me. Pretty much, don't let this story make you leave because you've seen it before. The sequal makes it different.

Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

1/21/07

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How do you think Beast Boy taking it?" Starfire asked as she, Robin, and Cyborg passed Kerri's old room.

"Not to well." Robin answered.

"I do not believe Raven is too cheery about it either." Cyborg pointed out.

"Do you think that we should make sure that they are ok?" Starfire asked flying to the door of Kerri's room, where Beast Boy mostly likely was.

"I think they just need some time." Robin said.

"Well, if that's the case. We've all had a long day. I'm going to go catch some z's." Cyborg yawned, heading to his room.

"Not a bad idea..." Robin agreed, walking to his room. Starfire, too, decided to fly into her room for some sleep.

Inside Kerri's room, Beast Boy was beating himself up. It was one thing to be betrayed, but twice, by people that he had cared deeply for. It was a bit much for him. He was sitting on her bed, pouting, and thinking of how stupid he was.

"Ugh!" He fell backwards on the bed, "I can't believe I fell for it... You said you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." He reached up and grabbed the pillow. He looked at it, soon getting angry at the pillow, like it was Kerri herself, "You promised!" He sat up quickly and threw it across the room. Though beating up a pillow often made people feel better, he was still in a bad mood and fell backwards on the bed again, and he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the other pillow that used to be next to the other.

"The only thing I really want to know is why?" Beast Boy;s voice muffled because of the pillow, "Terra was after control, what about you? What did you have to gain. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow. He was surprised to see a small, blue book hidden halfway underneath the pillow. Out of curiosity, he grabbed it. What was going on in his mind, he didn't know, but for once Beast Boy was actually picking up a book, in fact he even opened it.

The first pages were empty except for the right page that had Kerri's name and a date from last year in the center. He turned the page and found an entry, that was from the same date on the previous page, last year.

"Kerri's journal..." He noticed. For some reason he looked at the door, expecting someone to be there. He felt a tad bit guilty even considering reading it, so he didn't want to get caught. His eyes gazed back at the open book.

_"We just finished reading The Diary of a Young Girl by Anne Frank in English. Our teacher assigned this journal as homework. For the next two weeks, I'm supposed to keep track of what happens each day, like Anne did in the book. She says that it'll inspire us to become better writers.Truthfully, I could care less. I just like reading, not writing. I'll just be happy when the assignments over. _

_In the book, Anne Frank had given her diary a name, Kitty. I've considered doing that for you, though I don't know if I should copy her like that. Of course, if I did, no one would know. My teacher said she was only going to make sure we wrote something. She wasn't going to read our personal thoughts on every subject. _

_I don't really have much to say, about today. It's still morning, so I'll just come back tomorrow." _

Beast Boy wasn't a big fan of that page. He did though keep reading. It was actually keeping his mind off the betrayal. He skipped forward a bunch of pages.

"Those two weeks are finally over. I could stop writing this journal at any time, even now if I chose, but I'm used to it now. Funny, how I always just looked at a journal/diary as a television excuse for sibling conflict. What's the point of writing down your thoughts if you want to keep them secret from everyone who could get there hands on that book. It really is more though. I can express myself freely without being judged here and write down things for me to look back on. It's much more than TV has advertised. I'm even going to see how long I can keep this one book going. At the beginning, I wasn't big on the assignment, but now I'm glad she gave it to us.

Oh yeah, remember how I was thinking about naming you? I've decided on it. You'll be my Emma. That name is Latin by the way. It means 'Entire.'

Your Kerri

Still, Beast Boy kept reading, though he chose to skip a bunch of pages again. He was still trying to figure out why he was still reading. It could have been because, like it was said before, it was keeping his mind of off the betrayal. Then again, he had also known Kerri, what he was reading was written long before he knew her and it had sort of grasped his interest. He looked at the next entry. It took place a couple of months after the last one he read.

Dear Emma,

I know I haven't written in the past few days, but strange things have been happening lately. The weather for example, it's going out of control. People are thinking that's is all because of global warming, but I think something else is behind it. We've only gotten one small tornado and great breezes at random times. Global warming would be more that just that, and besides. It's only acting up around me.I think I'm behind it, but I don't know how.

Occasionally it has occurred to me that this could be a power, like the Teen Titans. I've never seen or met them, but we do get news of them occasionally.Just recently the newspapers had something about them beating the Brotherhood of Evil. I've got know idea what that was about, but it must have been pretty big to reach us. Anyways, my 'power' makes me wonder how all the superheros learn about their powers. After that, how do they learn to control it. Then I think of the titans wonder if they had the answer, but then I realize that Robin doesn't have powers, Cyborgs half robot, Starfire is an alien, Raven was came from another dimension (or something like that), and Beast Boy's green and was probably just born with it. I have to go now. I have to go to my Ba Gua classes.

Your Kerri.

This one had actually gained Beast Boy's attention.When they first met, Kerri seemed not to know anything about them. Right here, she plainly had written out that she had heard of them and knew quite a bit already. He yawned and looked up at the clock. It was late. He set the diary on the bed and decided to put that one pillow back. He was a bout to leave when he looked at the journal, without thinking he took it with him, back to his room.

On the way, he considered giving it to Raven. She was a better reader than Beast Boy. The task would seem to fit her more. Beast Boy shook his head. He found it, and he wanted to read it. In fact, he wasn't even planning on telling the others until later. After all, it was her diary. If he was reading Raven's diary or something, they would look down on him. Even though Kerri is an enemy, he didn't know if they would react the same or not. He reached his room, and the second he got there he hid Kerri's journal underneath his own pillow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that took a while to get up. You see, my computer was being messed up before, but now it's fixed. Where I used to write all the time, I'm now doing what I couldn't do before. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kerri. For comments I would really appreiciate feedback on the journal entrys. I don't have my own diary and so it was tricky for me to write that. Also another trick, when it was written in the story, she just had to write for her eyes, though while I was writing what she wrote, I knew it would have readers other than Beast Boy. It was very complicated, though I did my best on it. Anyways, bye for now!


End file.
